Knuckles, Omi, Kairi, and Jake
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Moments based off my request "The Ketchum King". R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(A few Lion King moments of certain four characters playing Timon and Pumbaa

(A few Lion King moments of certain four characters playing Timon and Pumbaa. This is based off my "The Ketchum King" request. This also shows my favorite scenes. Enjoy!)

**Scene one:**

A few days later, young Ash Ketchum and Pikachu had collapsed in the middle of a desert, deciding to just give up. Vultures began to circle and flew down to finish them off.

Suddenly, four figures appear on the scene and began attacking the vultures.

The first figure was an echidna with red fur, purple eyes, tan muzzle, a white crescent moon mark on his chest, white gloves with spikes, and red shoes with green socks. His name is Knuckles the Echidna, the main comedy relief.

The second figure was a yellow-skinned boy with beady eyes and a red suit. His name is Omi, the second comedy relief.

The third figure was a teenage red dragon with black hair (that had green streaks), yellow belly, blue claws, and black eyes. He is Jake Long the American dragon, the third comedy relief.

The last figure was a teenage girl with reddish hair, blue eyes, a white tank top with purple straps over a black tank top, and a purple miniskirt. Her name is Kairi, the calmer one of her friends.

"Yeah! Go on, go on! Get moving, ya birdie!" Omi cried. Soon, the vultures were gone.

"I really do enjoy this." Kairi said with a giggle.

"Yeah! Bowling for buzzards, yo!" Jake smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha. Gets them every single time." Knuckles chuckled, dusting himself off.

"Uh oh." Jake said.

"What did you do now?" Kairi frowned.

"Nothing… but you should look at this." Jake said as he noticed Ash. "I think it's still alive, dog."

"Eww…" Omi groaned.

"Alright, what have we got here?" Knuckles wondered as he walked over to Ash, who had his hand over his face. Knuckles moved it aside, getting at good look at Ash's face.

"Jeez, it's one of those Toon Landers!" Knuckles yelped as he jumped on Jake. "C'mon! Get vamoosing here!"

"Knuckles, quit it. It's just a little boy, dog." Jake said, not scared at all by Ash and Pikachu.

"Look at them. So cute and alone… we should take them back." Kairi said.

"I don't really see the harm." Omi agreed.

"Are you guys _nuts?!" _Knuckles shouted, waving his arms anime-style. "We're talking about a Toon Lander! That kind picks on guys like us!"

"But they're just kids, yo." Jake said, lowing his head and dropping Knuckles in the process.

"The boy's gonna get bigger than his pet rat!" Knuckles pointed out.

"That's a pokemon." Kairi corrected. "And besides, we could get them on our side."

"Oh yeah. The best idea that was yet." Knuckles muttered sarcastically. "Probably the most… wait a minute. Kairi, that sounds perfect! Maybe having two more members in our group won't be so bad."

"So we're keeping 'em?" Jake asked as he picked up Ash and Pikachu.

"Of course. Who do you think is the brains around these parts?" Knuckles smirked.

"What?" Kairi and Omi asked, annoyed.

"Forget I said anything." Knuckles wiped his forehead. "Jeez, it's warming up. C'mon, let's get some shade. Then, he, Jake, Omi, and Kairi race off, Jake carrying Ash and Pikachu in his mouth.

**Scene two:**

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"I guess so…" Ash said.

"You could've died out there." Jake said.

"And _I _saved you." Knuckles smirked.

"Hey!" Omi elbowed Knuckles.

"Well… they did too." Knuckles then frowned. "You happy now?"

"Thanks anyway." Ash said dully as Pikachu jumped into his arms and they started to walk off sadly.

"Hey. Where're you both going?" Omi asked.

"Would it matter?" Ash said, still walking off.

"Gee. Poor kid looks blue." Knuckles said to Jake, Kairi, and Omi as Ash continued off.

"He looks more black, reddish, and green." Jake said, confused.

"No, Jake. Knuckles meant he's depressed." Kairi explained.

"Oh." Jake said, nodding. They walked up to Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey what's eating you, dog?" Jake asked Ash.

"Nothing. He's way at the top of the food chain!" Knuckles joked and laughed.

"You know, the food chain…" Knuckles laughed nervously, seeing Kairi, Omi, and Jake glaring at him because of what he said to Ash. "Heh, heh… Okay then."

**Scene three:**

All five of them sighed deeply in unison. There was silence for a while.

"Hey, Knuckle-dog?" Jake asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, Jake?" Knuckles responded.

"You ever wonder what those shining dots are up there?" Jake asked, gesturing to the stars.

"Jake… I don't wonder, I _know."_ Knuckles answered.

"Oh yeah? Then, what _are _they?" Kairi asked, not believing a bit of it.

"Fireflies… you know, fireflies that got up on that… uh, big bluish blacky thing." Knuckles said with some difficulty.

"Oh… Sure…" Omi muttered. "You know, those are really big balls of flaming gas, burning just miles away from here."

"Uh, right. Did I ask you to interfere?" Knuckles grumbled at Omi.

**Scene four:**

Ash just sighed and got up and walked away as Pikachu followed.

Knuckles, Jake, Kairi, and Omi watched him. "Was it something I said?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes and no." Kairi said, as Knuckles glared at her.

**Scene five:**

The next day, while Ash was busy elsewhere, Knuckles, Kairi, Omi, and Jake were walking along the jungle's path as they sang a familiar tune.

Jake: **Ohi'mbube **(repeats over and over)

Knuckles then joined in with Jake's singing, along with Kairi and Omi.

Knuckles: **In the Jungle**

**The mighty Jungle**

Kairi and Omi: **The lion sleeps tonight!**

Then a beetle flew by, catching Jake's attention. With a hungry look, Jake slinks off to get it. Knuckles didn't notice as he, Omi, and Kairi kept singing.

Knuckles: **Oh, in the Jungle**

**The mighty Jungle**

Kairi and Omi: **The Lion sleeps…**

"Hey, can't hear ya, Jakey!Get ready for backup!" Knuckles said when he didn't hear Jake singing.

Knuckles, Kairi and Omi: **A-weee-ee-ee-ee aa-Pat-ta-tum-ta-waaay…**

Kairi then turned to see Jake not there. "Hey uh, Jake?"

"Aw, not again!" Knuckles groaned.

**Scene six:**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!" **Jake cried and flew off with his attacker behind him, her guitar glowing.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Kairi, and Omi heard Jake's screams and looked up, concerned. "Jake, that you?" Knuckles asked.

Suddenly, Jake flew by them and got stuck underneath a tree root. Knuckles, Kairi, and Omi raced to the other side to see a freaked out Jake squirming to get out.

"Whoa, whoa, Jake! Calm down!" Omi said.

"Jake, what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"**SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!!" **Jake roared loudly in their faces.

"What?!" Knuckles climbed on top to see the pink-haired girl, running at high speed. He looked confused at first about why a girl would be dangerous to them. Then, Knuckles noticed her glowing guitar, which turned into a sword.

"HOLY-!!" Knuckles yelped, now realizing the big threat. He jumped down and began to try and push Jake out with Omi while Kairi pulled on the other side. "Jeez, why must we always save your…" Knuckles began.

They then noticed the girl getting closer with Jake, Kairi, Omi, and Knuckles in the line of 'fire' and shriek like mad. But at the last minute, Ash and Pikachu leaped over Jake and Ash punched the girl backwards. Soon, the two starting fighting.

Kairi, excited Ash had made it, knelt down by Jake. "Don't worry, Jake. We're here for you. It's fine now, it's gonna be okay."

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Omi were cheering Ash on.

"Get her! Bite her head, man!" Omi cried.

"Alright! Go for the jugular! The jugular, darn it!" Knuckles shouted. With a smirk, he turned to Kairi and Jake. "See, didn't I tell they'd come in handy?"

Kairi and Jake just rolled their eyes.

**Scene seven:**

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Jake said, no longer feeling threatened by Ami.

"The pleasure's all mine." Ami said, smiling.

"How do you…?" Knuckles began his greeting before he remembered something and exclaiming, "Whoa, whoa! Time out here! Let me get this straight… you know her, she knows you, yet she was just trying to kill him! And everybody's okay with this? **AM I MISSING SOMETHING!?" **Knuckles screamed confused.

"Hey. Relax, Knucklehead." Ash chuckled amused.

**Scene eight:**

"Hey… hey, are you awake?" Ami asked as she tapped Knuckles, who mumbled as he awoke. Looking up to see Ami in his face, he yelped startled, resulting the others to awake as well.

"Whoa, whoa! It's okay! It's only me!" Ami said, surprised.

Knuckles then calmed as he groaned, "Could you _never _do that again! Girls, jeez…"

"Hey!" Kairi protested.

"Have you guys seen Ash?" Ami asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" Omi asked. The four had heard the argument that Ash and Ami had from last night, but chose not to say anything.

"Yes, but now he's not. And Pikachu's missing too." Ami said.

"Hee, hee." A voice giggled. The five looked up to see Bugs Bunny sitting in a tree, smiling. "Don't bother looking for him here, Doc. The king has returned." Bugs added with a bow.

"_I can't believe it…" _Ami said quietly. Then, realizing what Bugs meant, she smiled as she exclaimed, "That means he's gone back!"

"Gone back? What do you m-?" Knuckles began before realizing Bugs had disappeared. "Okay, what's going on here? What's up with that rabbit?" Knuckles growled, annoyed.

Ami presumed that Knuckles, but maybe not the others, had met Bugs in the past before, but decided to keep to the subject. "You guys, Ash has gone back to challenge Mephiles!"

"Who?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"Mephiles."

"Mephiles? Is that a disease?" Jake asked, puzzled.

Ami stared at him blankly, blinking a couple of times. "No, no, no. Mephiles is his step-uncle." Ami explained, shaking her head.

"Wait, that rodent is his step-uncle?" Knuckles exclaimed, confused.

"Are you sure he didn't say that when he introduced 'Hakuna Matata' the first time you've met?" Omi asked Knuckles.

"Actually-"

"NO! I mean, that Ash has gone back to the C.N. Kingdom to challenge his step-uncle Mephiles so he can take his place as King!!" Ami said, frustrated.

"_Ohhhhh…" _Knuckles, Omi, Kairi, and Jake said at once.

**Scene nine:**

"I assume you find _this _funny?" a voice asked. Ash and Ami turned to see a frowning Knuckles, Kairi, and Omi while Jake just smiled.

"Knuckles? Kairi, Omi, Jake! What are you doing here?" Ash asked surprised.

"At your service, our liege." Jake said as he bowed.

"Although, it took us a while to convince Knuckles to come with us, but then, he met us halfway in the desert." Kairi said, with Omi nodding.

Not wanting to go in that story right now, Knuckles walked up and observed the view. "So… we're going to fight your uncle… for all of this?" He asked.

"That's right, Knuckles." Ash said, knowing what Knuckles was talking about. "It may seem bad now, but it's still my home."

"_Jeez, talk about needing some fix-up…" _Knuckles muttered. Then, bowing to Ash, he added. "Well then, Ash. If it's really important to you, we'll be with you until the very end."

Ash smiled as he and his friends and lover looked over the ledge once again. There was some work to be done here.

**Scene ten:**

Knuckles groaned, "Anti-Toons… God, I hate Anti-Toons…"

"You've encountered them once?" Omi asked.

"Long story." Then, turning to Ash, Knuckles whispered, "So what are you planning to get past these freaks?"

"Live bait." Ash answered.

"Good idea…" Knuckles said before realizing what Ash meant. "_Wait a minute…"_

"Come on, Knuckles. You guys have to create a distraction." Ash said, with Ami and Pikachu nodding.

"What do you want _me _do to? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Knuckles cried.

Suddenly, the Anti-Toons looked up when they heard drums playing. They saw Knuckles, Omi, and Kairi dressed like hula girls. (A.N: Kairi's outfit is a blue flower necklace, blue hair flower, and green grass skirt. Omi's is a green hair flower and red flower necklace. Knuckles' is a yellow hair flower and pink flower necklace.) Jake is set up like a stuffed dragon, apple and all. Omi plays the guitar while Knuckles and Kairi dance and sing.

Knuckles and Kairi: **Lual!**

Knuckles: **If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**

**Eat our buddy Jake here cause he's a treat**

Kairi: **On this tasty swine**

**All you have to do is get in line!**

"Get them!" one of the Anti-Toons cried as the others got out knives, forks, and drooling mouths. Not only did they plan to eat Jake, but Omi, Kairi, and Knuckles as well. Jake sang along as he dropped the apple in front of him as he sang along as well.

Omi, Kairi, Knuckles: **Aaaaare you achin'**

Jake: **Yup, yup**

Omi, Kairi, and Knuckles: **For some Dragon?**

Jake: **Yup, yup**

As Jake sung, he winked, giving a signal to Ash and Ami, who were amused at what they were doing, to sneak off behind the Anti-Toons and off to the castle as the bad guys surrounded Omi, Kairi, Knuckles, and Jake.

Omi, Kairi, and Knuckles: **He's a big Dragon**

Jake: **Yup, yup**

Omi, Kairi, and Knuckles: **You could be a big one too! OY!**

By now, all Anti-Toons had surrounded Omi, Kairi, Knuckles, and Jake, who knew their distraction had worked. The four screamed as they ran off, the hungry Anti-Toons in pursuit.

**Scene eleven:**

Jake narrowed his eyes angrily as he snarled, "Are you talking to me?"

"Oh no. They called him a lizard." Kairi yelped to Leroy, concerned as she realized what was going to happen since she, Knuckles and Omi had seen this a lot of times.

"Are you talking to me?!" Jake repeated, more angrily now.

"Should've done that, man." Omi told a confused Anti-Toon.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Jake yelled in the loudest of angry voices.

"Now they're in for it." Knuckles said to himself, amused.

"THEY CALL ME… **MISTER DRAGON BOY!!" **Jake roared as he charged at the two nervous Anti-Toons.

Outside the cave, the third Anti-Toon watched in shock as Jake beat the tar out of the other Anti-Toons. "Take that, Yo!"

"Here's some from me, perverts!" Kairi shouted from inside as she, Knuckles, Leroy and Omi joined in.

"That too, ya stupid-!" Omi and Leroy snapped.

"Take that! And another!" Knuckles shouted. "Get back here!"

The three Anti-Toons raced out as Kairi, Jake, Omi, Knuckles, and Leroy ran out.

"Alright!" Jake cheered, "Who let the dragon out?"

"Who! Who, who, who, who!" Knuckles and Omi chanted while Kairi laughed.

(How's that? Coming up next, more moments of the four friends, this time, from "The Ketchum King II Ash's Pride"! Stay tuned!)


	2. Chapter 2

(The second part of Timon and Pumbaa moments

(The second part of 'Timon and Pumbaa' moments. Enjoy!)

**Scene twelve:**

After cheering, Bugs placed some red juice on the baby's forehead, while Ash and Ami hugged their baby. Meanwhile, Ash's friends, Knuckles (Who wore a brown vest, hat, and belt.), Omi, Kairi (Who had longer hair), and Jake, stood nearby watching. They were the ones who took care of Ash ever since the death of Shadow.

"Aw, boys. Look at the little cute guy." Kairi cooed.

"A chip off the old block too." Knuckles added. "And I bet you know who's going to raise 'im."

"His parents." Jake and Omi said dully.

"Oh sure, always get technical. But who do you think is going to teach him the _real _important stuff around here? Like how to belch…" Knuckles burped, "And dig for grubs? I'm telling you, guys, it's going to be just like those old times. You, me, and the little champ."

Bugs chuckled, "It's a girl, Doc."

"Girl." Knuckles said. Suddenly, he, Omi, and Jake's eyes widened at what Bugs said.

"**GIRL!?" **Knuckles, Omi, and Jake cried at once and collapse in a dead faint.

"I've won that bet!" Kairi smirked.

**Scene thirteen:**

Ami walks off, while Ash waits until she's out of earshot. "Hey! Knuckles, Kairi, Omi, Jake! Can I talk to you four?" Ash's friends were watching the view until Ash called them.

"Good morning, mon Captain." Knuckles greeted.

"Can you guys keep a close eye on Sakura?" Ash asked, "You know she's bound to travel off."

"No worries, Ash." Kairi said.

"Yeah, we'll be on her like stinky dragon breath." Knuckles added.

"Hey!" Jake protested.

"It's a hard truth, Jake. Believe us." Omi said.

"Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock." Ash said. Knuckles and Omi look quizzically at Ash, and then took them to mock-seriously.

"Ah hah…" Knuckles said, until he, Omi, and Jake looked from side to side, scanning behind every rock. Kairi rolled her eyes as she followed. _"Why do I even hang out with them?" _She muttered in amusement.

**Scene fourteen:**

"Ami…" Maleficent growled.

"Maleficent…" Ami growled back.

"Knuckles. Omi. Kairi. Jake." Omi added dully, "There we go."

"Now that we've got that out of our way…" Knuckles started.

"**GET OUT OF OUR KINGDOM, SISTER!!" **Knuckles and Omi shouted.

"_YOUR _KINGDOM?!" Maleficent roared at Knuckles and Omi, who hid behind Jake, scared, but Kairi stood between Maleficent and her friends.

**Scene fifteen:**

Back at the fields, Knuckles, Omi, Kairi, and Jake are following Sakura. Jake's tail sticks above the grass while Knuckles rises next to it, sees the tail, yelped in surprise, and ducked down. The four cross a clearing military style, sniffing the air and darting from tree to tree SWAT-team style. Knuckles leaped onto a hollow log and lay down on his front as he gestures like he's talking into a two-way radio.

"Tango-Charley-Alpha, what's the position?" Knuckles asked.

Jake became confused, "Uh… upright? Head turned slightly to the left… and tail is erected."

"Again, why do I bother hanging with you three?" Kairi asked.

"Not now, Kairi. On the job here." Knuckles hushed as he now made gestures of looking through 'binoculars'.

"On the job to be overprotective?" a voice asked. Knuckles turned and yelped as he found himself face to face with female purple eyes. He fell backwards and sat up to see a certain female echidna he knew too well.

"Darn it, Tikal. You know I hate when you just pop up from nowhere." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, come on. You know that Ash promised he'd let Sakura do this alone." Tikal scolded.

"We're just keeping an eye on her." Knuckles explained. "Besides, what does that have to do with…?"

"Just let her do this on her own, okay?"

"Tikal-"

"Please? For me?" Tikal pleaded as she hugged Knuckles with a puppy look, making Knuckles somewhat blush. He looked at Omi, Kairi, and Jake, who just smiled at the moment but also agreed with Tikal.

"Okay, fine." Knuckles sighed as he pulled back from Tikal.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Tikal said as she walked off. She stopped at some distance to turn and wink at Knuckles before she ran off. Knuckles blushed again.

"Anything for the future wife, huh, Knux?" Kairi joked as Omi and Jake chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Knuckles muttered as they then walked off.

**Scene sixteen:**

Knuckles and company were walking along before they saw the herd running towards and shriek in fright.

"Duck down!" Kairi shouted as they did so, the herd jumping over them.

"Dude, this must be where the deer and the antelope play around here!" Knuckles said. As the antelope passed, they turned and screamed (A.N: Well, the boys did while Kairi gasped.) to see Sakura and her friends standing there panting. Knuckles recovered as he chuckled nervously.

"Knuckles, why are you and the others here?" Sakura asked, sternly.

"Well…" Kairi began.

"Shopping!" Knuckles lied, "We just thought of a nice pelt for the den, some throw pillows, a bit of potpourri…"

"Father must've sent you." Said Sakura, "He'd promised I could do this alone with the others, but he lied!"

"No… he just doesn't want you getting hurt." Kairi explained.

"I assume he'll never give me a real chance." Sakura muttered and she ran past the others.

"Wait, where you going?" Ino asked.

"I'll do this on my own, away from the kingdom!" Sakura ran off.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Kairi yelled.

"Oh, can't we keep track of that girl?" Knuckles asked, "Sakura, come back here!" he and the others ran after her, but she was far ahead already. "Oh, great. She's gone again!"

"Way to go, guys." Ino glared at them.

"Sakura was just fine with us, but then you go and ruin everything!" Hinata snapped.

"Sorry, dog." Jake said.

"Oh, it's not you three that we're blaming…" Ino began.

"Uh, three? But there was…" Knuckles was cut off as Ino grabbed him by the vest.

"We were only blaming you, mister." Ino growled, "You'd better leave her alone next time, got that?"

"Yes, m'am." Knuckles squeaked as Ino dropped him. "But still, someone needs to get a beeper for this kid."

**Scene seventeen:**

"Shh… watch the master and learn…" said Sasuke. Sasuke runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridge top, he pounced with weapons in his hand right down on top of Knuckles and Omi, who were foraging for bugs there.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" **Knuckles and Omi screamed, hugging each other as Sasuke froze in the position in which he hit the ground, with weapons in hand, skidded to a halt with Knuckles and Omi in front of him.

"Don't eat us! Please don't!" Omi protested.

"Yeah, we've never met your tyrant. No, no! I meant, uh… Mephiles! Yeah, Mephiles, one heck of a guy. A little moody I'll admit, but still…" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, Omi? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Thanks goodness!" Omi said.

"List en, for once, we're not following you, Sakura." Knuckles said as he gestured to the large fields with flocks of birds. "This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the kingdom grounds… bugs all over!" Knuckles then frowned, "But you don't for reservations first, and… yeesh!" He walked towards the birds, trying to scare them off as he said, "C'mon, you mangy buzzards! This is our ground! Shoo already, would ya?" But then, one bit him on the nose.

"Yeow!" Knuckles yelped as he covered his nose, which turned red. "Owwie…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Jake roared as he ran down the hill to scare the birds, but they landed back in the same spot. "Why you… RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Jake cried again, racing up the hill. Sakura giggled while Sasuke stared blankly.

"I _told _you it wouldn't work." Kairi said as she came up.

"You're telling me, dog." Jake panted as birds landed on his back. "I really need to lose some pounds."

"Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Knuckles and Omi scared the birds off of Jake, while Sakura and Sasuke walked up, Sakura still giggling.

"Hey, maybe he can help, yo." Said Jake.

"Oh sure. That's really smart, inviting an outsider from…" Knuckles paused. "Hey, wait. I've got it! Suppose he helps?"

"Knuckles!" Kairi scolded. Knuckles always tended to steal ideas from other people sometimes.

**Scene eighteen:**

"Poor Sasuke." Kairi said. "I can't believe he'd even do this to Ash."

"The real question is, did he even do it?" Omi asked.

"Oh! Why I outta… let me at him, let me at him!" Knuckles growled. "Here, one of you hold me back."

"Okay." Jake began to hold Knuckles' vest.

"Let me at him, let me at him!" Knuckles shouted.

"Gotcha!" Jake lets go as Knuckles lurched forward. He turns back to Jake, annoyed, "I think you've just missed the basic point here."

"Huh?" Jake asked.

**Scene nineteen:**

At the C.N. cave, Knuckles, Kairi, Omi, and Jake were talking inside, about where Sakura was.

"I can't believe we've lost her again!" Knuckles groaned. "This is the 800th time!"

"Oh man…" Jake sighed.

"I thought that you were watching her!" Knuckles snapped at Jake.

"Me?" Jake asked, "I thought _you _werewatching her."

"No, I thought you were watching her!"

"No, you!"

"No, you _were _watching her!" Knuckles snapped.

"Why don't you watch THIS?!" Jake jumped on top of Knuckles.

"YEOW! Take that, you creepy dragon!!" Knuckles pulled Jake's hair. "Say it!"

"You!"

"NO! You say it!!"

"OW! Fat! Fatty fat, fat!" Jake cried as Knuckles pulled his back leg.

"Would you two cut it out?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, you're fighting like animals, which you are." Omi said, but Knuckles and Jake didn't listen as they kept fighting/wrestling until Ash approaches, "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Jake and Knuckles yelped as Jake jumped to attention while Knuckles fell on his face. Kairi and Omi jumped to attention as well.

"Good question…" Knuckles got up. "Uh… why don't we ask you one?"

"Hippo-thetically…" Jake began.

"Very _hypo-_thetical." Kairi corrected. "Let's say, there's this guy…"

"But he's not a Pokemon trainer." Omi said.

"No! No way, he's no Pokemon trainer… jeez." Knuckles said, while Ash looks amused, "Definitely not a Pokemon King either. And, uh… h-his daughter, say… _vanished." _He finished in a squeak.

"Wait! Sakura's gone?!" Ash asked, really shocked. "Do you know where she is?"

"Why bother telling? You've already upset her enough after what you did to Sasuke!" Kairi said, upset.

"What?" Ash asked, confused. "But guys-"

"I'd usually stick up, kid." Knuckles said. "But because of this, now Tikal refuses to now speak to me anymore!"

"Guys…"

"Ash!" Leroy rushed in, panicked. "The Outsiders are on the attack! Heading right this way! _It's war!!" _

"Leroy, see if you can find Sakura!" Ash commanded, "We have to assemble the others. Move it! Hurry!"

**Scene twenty:**

As both sides gather at distances, Knuckles, Kairi, Omi, and Jake walk in front, making faces and mooning (Except Kairi) the Outsiders.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" all four of them taunted.

"It's over, Ash!" said Maleficent, "I've dreamed of nothing else for all these years!"

"Boy, sounds like somebody needs a serious hobby." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

**Scene twenty-one:**

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Jake asked.

"Just the one thing we can do, Jake." Knuckles said, "When the going gets tough, the tough gets going. That's our motto!"

"But wasn't it 'Hakuna Matata'?" Omi asked.

"Omi, will you stop living in the past!" Knuckles said, "We need a new motto." The four then ran, screaming into battle, trying to appear menacing as they can. Evil Wormtail96 and Evil Luckygirl777 stopped them short.

"Uh, like I was saying…" Knuckles began as they backed up and ran off, "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!"

**Scene twenty-two:**

"I always love moments like this!" Jake said.

"Yeah…" Knuckles added.

"Love. Not like… LOVE!" Knuckles and Jake said in unison. Leroy isn't amused. Knuckles and Jake burst into tears as Leroy shields himself, Kairi and Omi laughing.

(That's all of them! R&R!)


End file.
